


相顾无言（face to face i got nothing to say）

by KarenGloria



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Meau和Scomark背景设定, 友情向, 心情复杂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenGloria/pseuds/KarenGloria
Summary: 【授权翻译】Mitch咬着嘴唇。“我很抱歉，那时不能在你身边。”
Relationships: Mitch Grassi & Scott Hoying, Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 2





	相顾无言（face to face i got nothing to say）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runninohhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runninohhoney/gifts).
  * A translation of [face to face i got nothing to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372487) by [runninohhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runninohhoney/pseuds/runninohhoney). 



> 作者小记：
> 
> 设定在最近一期SF直播。花一个小时写的所以可能不太完美，但我只是心里有些感觉不吐不快。  
> 标题取自Rozzi和Scott的合作曲《lose us》，很显然。

Scott捡起快喝完的酒瓶和玻璃杯，拿到厨房里去。Mitch已经恢复到他一贯安静的样子，漫不经心地用手机发消息。

他没有力气把这些收拾干净了，所以他把手里的东西往柜台上一放，然后在一旁支起胳膊，端详Mitch的后脑勺。

他的鲻鱼头已经留得挺长了。Scott几乎记不清他剃短的后脑勺是什么样子了，几乎。上次他们一起出去，还是为了陪他去理发——不是为了写歌，也不是为了superfruit或者pentatonix的事情。那时，Mitch后颈上的头发理得短短的。

“你留下来过夜么？”Scott问。

他们间有片刻沉默，直到Mitch发完他的消息转头面向Scott。“应该不会吧。”他抱歉地笑了下。

“Beau来接你么？”Scott脱口而出，但他马上意识到Beau并不在LA——以及他们并不住一起。

Mitch还是回答了他。“不，他不在城里。我会叫个Uber之类的。”他张了张嘴，吸了口气，Scott觉得他可能会再加上几句，比如“虽然我也不想把他叫醒来接我”或者“我们不这样”。但他再次闭上了嘴。Scott觉得胸口有些钝痛。

 _我脑子里没有什么是我不想告诉你的_ _。_

“也是，也是。”

早上五点。太阳马上就要出来了，Scott不想顶着他的油头去睡觉，但他已经精疲力尽洗不动澡了，而且他也不想吵醒Mark。之后再说吧，他想着。现在他要送Mitch到门口。

他们安静地走，氛围还不至于太不适——也许是因为他们真的都太累了。Scott讨厌这样。他期盼着能有一些小小的聊天来填满它，说些会让Mitch翻白眼的蠢话，但他知道他不需要这么做。最近他觉得自己对Mitch总是小心翼翼，不知道该说什么做什么——他们在以前太容易做到了。他困惑于此，他希望Mitch也是这么想的——他只是不想连尴尬都是孤独的。

Mitch捡起他的外套穿上，Scott的手还留在他的裤子口袋里，在脑中排练着如何适当地和他说“再见”。当Mitch看向他时，他知道自己该说话了，但他什么也没说出口。

过了一会儿，Mitch开口道。

“DC 派对，是吧？”他微笑着。

嗯，现在这样好些了。“你真的想来和我们一起么？”Mitch已经很久没和他的朋友们一起了，自从……也许已经一年多了。Scott甚至不确定他还记不记得那些人的名字。

“听起来挺有趣的，我也不知道。Beau和我可以扮成蝙蝠侠和猫女。反正来呗。”

Scott想象了一下，笑了起来。Mitch的笑容是他今晚见过的最发自肺腑的。他转身对着门，准备要离开了。

“你不用非得来的，其实。”Scott补充道，他的声音细如蚊呐。

Mitch没有看他。Scott继续说“我们可以，嗯，来个电影之夜什么的。我也不知道。就我们两个。可以跟得上我们自个儿就行，总之。”

Mitch片刻都没有出声。Scott为自己说这些而感到愚蠢。也许Mitch本来就没有这个想法。他是对着镜头说的，也许那并不是真话，也许……

“我挺喜欢的。”Mitch终于看向他。“我想念我们俩了，你明白吧？”

是的。是的他明白。他悲伤地笑了笑，点了点头，希望Mitch能告诉他在想些什么，告诉他这一切的一切对Mitch来说意味着什么。

“那，你还好么？”

Mitch没有立即回答，Scott害怕他的斟酌——这让他不免想起两年前的他们，只需一眼就能告诉彼此全部。

“嗯。好吧，除了一些不相干的……事情。我经常焦虑，你知道的，我也无能为力。我确实想试着和我的朋友们说说话，保持联系。我已经挺久没这么干了。”他看着Scott说道。

你可以和我说话。Scott想要这样说——想要这样喊——但他意识到这只是一个空洞的承诺。那些时候，他不在Mitch的身边。Mitch也是。分离是他一直以来都惧怕的事情，噢，他和Mitch有过太多次了。当他们还是孩子的时候，当他们做过情人之后，当他们参加sing-off之后，在他们同居的时候——他们经历过太多次分离。分居以后，他们的朋友圈已然大相径庭，他们不会再一起度过充斥着酒精的夜晚和狂欢派对。自从这种状态开始，几个月以来，他一直都否认着这一点。但是他逐渐意识到，他大部分时间都不在他们的房子度过，Mitch也几乎不在工作之余出现，于是他不得不承认了真相。他们提过分居的事，之后他们也确实这么干了，而那个保持联系的承诺（“我们住在，大概就，相距两英里，是吧？”）早已在不知不觉间流逝，和其他所有东西一样——那些使得他们之间的情谊如此特别的所有东西。

即使他已经认识Mitch十五年多了，他也不知道此刻应该说些什么。

也许Mitch捕捉到了这点，但Scott只是莫名地感到气恼，在他这个朋友等着一个回答的时候，Mitch却不动声色地止言了，只因觉得Scott其实并不在乎那些事情。他当然在乎，他只是不知道怎么才能让Mitch相信这不是另一个空洞的白色谎言。

“Mason的事儿怎么样？”Mitch问道，语气缓慢而简短。Scott心中又是一阵酸胀。

那是他生活中另一团不想处理的糟糕。他们同意花一些时间来考虑，但后来Mason出现在他的门前，准备好要去纽约，他是如此的爱他，又怎会拒绝？他守着Mark给他的爱和支持，将关于Mason的一切封存进了记忆的小盒子里。所有的一切都支离破碎，再也回不去了，他不愿再想Mark和Mason的长远关系了。他讨厌去想这些，去承认他是那个毁了一切的人。

“不怎么好”，他终于开口。他无法掩饰他声音中的苦痛，Mitch脸上仅有的一丝轻松戏谑褪去了。“我们两周都没有说话了。”

“我……”Mitch咬着嘴唇。“我很抱歉，那时不能在你身边。”

Scott感受到了这些词在他身上的重量。我也是我也是我也是。

“我也是。”

米奇轻哼了一声，微微一笑。Scott知道自己有多沮丧——他对这所有的一切都感到无比沮丧。他们俩现在都经历着糟糕的情况，而且都溢满了，因为他们无法信任彼此——这都是狗屁。

“明天来这儿，”Scott尽力地说出口，“休息日。我们可以……靠，我们可以做任何事。”

“好。”Mitch盯着地板，他的微笑变得更温柔，更真心了一些。“好，我会的。”

“要不，下午6点？”

“那我先来这里。”

“好，”他感觉有个肿块堵在了嗓子眼。他不知道他有多少能耐控制他自己和他脑中的思绪。“好。”

他将手搭在Mitch肩头，尴尬而疑虑。他总是主动的那个，他记得。

而Mitch是那个先上前将双臂紧紧环住他的人，Scott发誓他对他们之间，对所有的一切，没有那么无望和伤感了。

“那么，明天见。”Mitch轻声说。Scott将手轻轻压在Mitch的背上，叹了口气。

“额，我们可能只能睡大概，三小时。”他喃喃道。他听到胸口传来了轻笑声。

“我该走了。”Mitch说着退开了，掏出了他的手机。

当他们互相微笑着的时候，就是家的感觉。

他回到床上，在熟睡的Mark身后蜷起来。明天看起来会更好些。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 感谢这位智利的太太写下这篇佳作。18年那次直播之后，我也心绪难平，有些悲伤，有些不甘，有些释然，又有些遗憾。时隔两年读到这篇文章，感觉它寥寥数笔道尽了我的心绪。共鸣很多，尽在不言中。故而要了授权翻译了这篇。  
> 他们总会有他们各自的路要走，总会有一天需要习惯分离。虽然这一天比我想象的要快。  
> 希望他们一切都好。  
> #Scomiche was real.
> 
> 于2020年3月16日


End file.
